Ooo, Meet Aaa
by Skyfeather of RiverClan
Summary: When Gumball summons Marshall Lee, Fionna, and Cake to look at two strange cats strange things start happening. The cats turn into humans, PG's dimension sensors pick up a weird place where all of the people are of the opposite gender, and an evil former captive of the Lich sends his daughter to capture one of the shifting cat/people. spoilers 4 all warriors books
1. Chapter 1

*Hey, I'm Skyfeather. I'm a shape shifter, but I can only turn to one shape. A cat. Before the Mushroom War, I was a regular girl named Skylar. Long story on how I'm still alive. Anyway, I used to read this series called Warriors. Turns out they weren't stories. The cats exsisted and I was somehow turned into a one. Long story short, I found the Clans, joined one, and then the War happened. The Clans were all wiped out. Only me and a cat called Jayfeather survived. The bomb allowed us to turn human and back. Gave Jayfeather sight too. His human name is Jay. I know, I know, but he didn't get it. Anyway, I'll let Marshall explain what's going on... Yo, my name's Marshall Lee. So here's what's going on. You know that bombs that went off in the Mushroom War that turned everyone into weirdos like Slime Prince and Flame Prince and people like that? Well, there was one more. It had been buried and we never knew. So heres what was goin on when the new bomb went off. We had just met Skylar and Jay and figured out there was a place called Ooo...

Chapter 1

Marshall Lee

"Yo, Bubblebutt, why'd you have to call us here to look at some cats?" Gumball looked at me, annoyed. "I'll tell you when Fionna and Cake get here, Marshall." I shrugged, looking at the two cats in the glass dome. One was a regular gray tabby with blue eyes, the other was light gray with its left fore paw being dark gray and a white patch on its left eye. A scar on the bridge of its nose revealed it had been fighting. It had the most startling eyes I had ever seen. They were like ice, but blue-green instead of whitish clear. I sniffed the air. The cats were male and female. I groaned. "Bubba, are you going to make us watch animals mate again?" He looked at me, startled. "Again?" I facepalmed. "Remember last year? My mom made us go to the Night-O-Sphere for my one-thousand-fifth birthday and you brought your guinea pigs to-" He cut me off. "Right." We sat in silence for a moment, then Fi and Cake burst in. "Sorry, so sorry!" Fionna panted. "Flame Prince-Ice Queen-IQ almost melted-FP almost put out..." You could've told she had been running. Cake wasn't better by a long shot. A _very_ long shot. I don't need to go into detail, do I? Good.

Cake saw the cats and gasped. "Oh, Glob! Why are they locked up?" She lunged for the control panel and Bubba grabbed her. "Cake, I'll explain now!" Cake looked at him with pain filled eyes and stopped fighting. Gumball set her on a chair. I heard a yowl and the cat with the scar started throwing itself at the glass. Bubba started explaining. "These cats are not normal. The light gray one with the scar is a female. Her name is Skyfeather or Skylar." Fi interrupted. "Why two names?" Bubba smiled. "I'll get to that. The tabby is male. His name is Jayfeather or Jay." Something clicked. "You said _Jayfeather_ and Skyfeather right? I'll be back!" I raced to my house and hunted. Finding what I was looking for, I hurried back. Bubba glared at me. I showed him the book I had grabbed. "Warriors. It's about a bunch of cats fighting for survival."

I flipped to the pages that had the cats, descriptions, and Clans. "ThunderClan. Medicine cat: Jayfeather. Gray tabby tom with blue eyes." I read aloud. Gumball looked startled. "We'll ask them questions later. For now..." He pressed a button and the glass retracted. Skyfeather leaped into the air, morphing as she did. Her small figure glowed and changed. When she landed in a crouch, she was human. She had long auburn hair, wore a gray t-shirt, jeans, light gray Nikes-at least, I _thought_ they were Nikes, though I wasn't sure as I hadn't seen a pair in a couple hundred years- and a dark gray glove on her left hand. I'd guess about sixteen, maybe seventeen. She stood and looked at us. She beckoned Jayfeather, and he, too, leaped and changed. Skyfeather-Skylar in human form, I guessed- spoke. Her voice was smooth. Not deep, but not high either. More of a middle toned voice. "I am Skyfeather, formerly of RiverClan, Skylar in this form. Who are you, and why have you brought us here? Tell me now, Pinkie, before I go cat and claw some of that pink skin of yours off." I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Oh Glob! You just got powned by a cat/girl dude!" Skylar glared at me, then looked startled. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Marshall Lee would it?" I gaped and nodded. She turned to Gummie and Fionna. "Then you'd be...Prince Gumball and Fionna! Oh my gods!" Cake stood. Skylar whipped around and let out a happy mew. "Cake!"

The mentioned cat looked confused. "Do we know you, sugar?" Skylar nodded. "You and Fionna do! I was around when you were babies! Cake, I'm your cousin! When your mom had you and found Fi, she called me to babysit, once she found out I was still alive!" Cake's eyes went big. "Sky-Sky?" she whispered tenantively. Skylar nodded. Cake yowled and leaped at her, wrapping her up like a...oh, you think of something. "Oh, Sky, we thought you were dead! Where were you? What happened?" Skylar purred. Yes, purred. "I got lost looking for Fi's bottle. She loved it, but when I managed to find it, a monster chased me off track. By the time Jay and I found each other again, we couldn't find the house! We ended up forgetting a lot of stuff, but we always remembered you guys!" She then pulled out a bottle from somewhere in space and handed it to Fionna. It was shaped like a cat. Cake's mom? Whatever it was, Fionna held it like it was a priceless treasure. She stared at it, then slipped it into her bag, conscious of us looking at her.

Cake released her newfound cousin and frowned. "Yo, PG, what's that beeping?" PG frowned, then his eyes widened. "My scanners have found a different dimension." PG, Cake, Sky, Jay, Fionna, and me raced over to the giant ass screen and stared at it as Gumbutt started typing. A pink castle that looked a lot like the Candy Kingdom showed up. A girl in pink and a boy with a bear hat stepped onto the terrace. "Hey, that looks like Gumbutt and Fionna." I said. Suddenly, something rumbled. Everyone ran to the terrace and screamed as a giant hole opened beneath Aaa.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey, I'm Skyfeather. I'm a shape shifter, but I can only turn to one shape. A cat. Before the Mushroom War, I was a regular girl named Skylar. Long story on how I'm still alive. Anyway, I used to read this series called Warriors. Turns out they weren't stories. The cats exsisted and I was somehow turned into a one. Long story short, I found the Clans, joined one, and then the War happened. The Clans were all wiped out. Only me and a cat called Jayfeather survived. The bomb allowed us to turn human and back. Gave Jayfeather sight too. His human name is Jay. I know, I know, but he didn't get it. Anyway, I'll let Marshall explain what's going on... Yo, my name's Marshall Lee. So here's what's going on. You know that bombs that went off in the Mushroom War that turned everyone into weirdos like Slime Prince and Flame Prince and people like that? Well, there was one more. It had been buried and we never knew. So heres what was goin on when the new bomb went off. We had just met Skylar and Jay and figured out there was a place called Ooo...

Chapter 1

Marshall Lee

"Yo, Bubblebutt, why'd you have to call us here to look at some cats?" Gumball looked at me, annoyed. "I'll tell you when Fionna and Cake get here, Marshall." I shrugged, looking at the two cats in the glass dome. One was a regular gray tabby with blue eyes, the other was light gray with its left fore paw being dark gray and a white patch on its left eye. A scar on the bridge of its nose revealed it had been fighting. It had the most startling eyes I had ever seen. They were like ice, but blue-green instead of whitish clear. I sniffed the air. The cats were male and female. I groaned. "Bubba, are you going to make us watch animals mate again?" He looked at me, startled. "Again?" I facepalmed. "Remember last year? My mom made us go to the Night-O-Sphere for my one-thousand-fifth birthday and you brought your guinea pigs to-" He cut me off. "Right." We sat in silence for a moment, then Fi and Cake burst in. "Sorry, so sorry!" Fionna panted. "Flame Prince-Ice Queen-IQ almost melted-FP almost put out..." You could've told she had been running. Cake wasn't better by a long shot. A _very_ long shot. I don't need to go into detail, do I? Good.

Cake saw the cats and gasped. "Oh, Glob! Why are they locked up?" She lunged for the control panel and Bubba grabbed her. "Cake, I'll explain now!" Cake looked at him with pain filled eyes and stopped fighting. Gumball set her on a chair. I heard a yowl and the cat with the scar started throwing itself at the glass. Bubba started explaining. "These cats are not normal. The light gray one with the scar is a female. Her name is Skyfeather or Skylar." Fi interrupted. "Why two names?" Bubba smiled. "I'll get to that. The tabby is male. His name is Jayfeather or Jay." Something clicked. "You said _Jayfeather_ and Skyfeather right? I'll be back!" I raced to my house and hunted. Finding what I was looking for, I hurried back. Bubba glared at me. I showed him the book I had grabbed. "Warriors. It's about a bunch of cats fighting for survival."

I flipped to the pages that had the cats, descriptions, and Clans. "ThunderClan. Medicine cat: Jayfeather. Gray tabby tom with blue eyes." I read aloud. Gumball looked startled. "We'll ask them questions later. For now..." He pressed a button and the glass retracted. Skyfeather leaped into the air, morphing as she did. Her small figure glowed and changed. When she landed in a crouch, she was human. She had long auburn hair, wore a gray t-shirt, jeans, light gray Nikes-at least, I _thought_ they were Nikes, though I wasn't sure as I hadn't seen a pair in a couple hundred years- and a dark gray glove on her left hand. I'd guess about sixteen, maybe seventeen. She stood and looked at us. She beckoned Jayfeather, and he, too, leaped and changed. Skyfeather-Skylar in human form, I guessed- spoke. Her voice was smooth. Not deep, but not high either. More of a middle toned voice. "I am Skyfeather, formerly of RiverClan, Skylar in this form. Who are you, and why have you brought us here? Tell me now, Pinkie, before I go cat and claw some of that pink skin of yours off." I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Oh Glob! You just got powned by a cat/girl dude!" Skylar glared at me, then looked startled. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Marshall Lee would it?" I gaped and nodded. She turned to Gummie and Fionna. "Then you'd be...Prince Gumball and Fionna! Oh my gods!" Cake stood. Skylar whipped around and let out a happy mew. "Cake!"

The mentioned cat looked confused. "Do we know you, sugar?" Skylar nodded. "You and Fionna do! I was around when you were babies! Cake, I'm your cousin! When your mom had you and found Fi, she called me to babysit, once she found out I was still alive!" Cake's eyes went big. "Sky-Sky?" she whispered tenantively. Skylar nodded. Cake yowled and leaped at her, wrapping her up like a...oh, you think of something. "Oh, Sky, we thought you were dead! Where were you? What happened?" Skylar purred. Yes, purred. "I got lost looking for Fi's bottle. She loved it, but when I managed to find it, a monster chased me off track. By the time Jay and I found each other again, we couldn't find the house! We ended up forgetting a lot of stuff, but we always remembered you guys!" She then pulled out a bottle from somewhere in space and handed it to Fionna. It was shaped like a cat. Cake's mom? Whatever it was, Fionna held it like it was a priceless treasure. She stared at it, then slipped it into her bag, conscious of us looking at her.

Cake released her newfound cousin and frowned. "Yo, PG, what's that beeping?" PG frowned, then his eyes widened. "My scanners have found a different dimension." PG, Cake, Sky, Jay, Fionna, and me raced over to the giant ass screen and stared at it as Gumbutt started typing. A pink castle that looked a lot like the Candy Kingdom showed up. A girl in pink and a boy with a bear hat stepped onto the terrace. "Hey, that looks like Gumbutt and Fionna." I said. Suddenly, something rumbled. Everyone ran to the terrace and screamed as a giant hole opened beneath Aaa.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey, I'm Skyfeather. I'm a shape shifter, but I can only turn to one shape. A cat. Before the Mushroom War, I was a regular girl named Skylar. Long story on how I'm still alive. Anyway, I used to read this series called Warriors. Turns out they weren't stories. The cats exsisted and I was somehow turned into a one. Long story short, I found the Clans, joined one, and then the War happened. The Clans were all wiped out. Only me and a cat called Jayfeather survived. The bomb allowed us to turn human and back. Gave Jayfeather sight too. His human name is Jay. I know, I know, but he didn't get it. Anyway, I'll let Marshall explain what's going on... Yo, my name's Marshall Lee. So here's what's going on. You know that bombs that went off in the Mushroom War that turned everyone into weirdos like Slime Prince and Flame Prince and people like that? Well, there was one more. It had been buried and we never knew. So heres what was goin on when the new bomb went off. We had just met Skylar and Jay and figured out there was a place called Ooo...

Chapter 1

Marshall Lee

"Yo, Bubblebutt, why'd you have to call us here to look at some cats?" Gumball looked at me, annoyed. "I'll tell you when Fionna and Cake get here, Marshall." I shrugged, looking at the two cats in the glass dome. One was a regular gray tabby with blue eyes, the other was light gray with its left fore paw being dark gray and a white patch on its left eye. A scar on the bridge of its nose revealed it had been fighting. It had the most startling eyes I had ever seen. They were like ice, but blue-green instead of whitish clear. I sniffed the air. The cats were male and female. I groaned. "Bubba, are you going to make us watch animals mate again?" He looked at me, startled. "Again?" I facepalmed. "Remember last year? My mom made us go to the Night-O-Sphere for my one-thousand-fifth birthday and you brought your guinea pigs to-" He cut me off. "Right." We sat in silence for a moment, then Fi and Cake burst in. "Sorry, so sorry!" Fionna panted. "Flame Prince-Ice Queen-IQ almost melted-FP almost put out..." You could've told she had been running. Cake wasn't better by a long shot. A _very_ long shot. I don't need to go into detail, do I? Good.

Cake saw the cats and gasped. "Oh, Glob! Why are they locked up?" She lunged for the control panel and Bubba grabbed her. "Cake, I'll explain now!" Cake looked at him with pain filled eyes and stopped fighting. Gumball set her on a chair. I heard a yowl and the cat with the scar started throwing itself at the glass. Bubba started explaining. "These cats are not normal. The light gray one with the scar is a female. Her name is Skyfeather or Skylar." Fi interrupted. "Why two names?" Bubba smiled. "I'll get to that. The tabby is male. His name is Jayfeather or Jay." Something clicked. "You said _Jayfeather_ and Skyfeather right? I'll be back!" I raced to my house and hunted. Finding what I was looking for, I hurried back. Bubba glared at me. I showed him the book I had grabbed. "Warriors. It's about a bunch of cats fighting for survival."

I flipped to the pages that had the cats, descriptions, and Clans. "ThunderClan. Medicine cat: Jayfeather. Gray tabby tom with blue eyes." I read aloud. Gumball looked startled. "We'll ask them questions later. For now..." He pressed a button and the glass retracted. Skyfeather leaped into the air, morphing as she did. Her small figure glowed and changed. When she landed in a crouch, she was human. She had long auburn hair, wore a gray t-shirt, jeans, light gray Nikes-at least, I _thought_ they were Nikes, though I wasn't sure as I hadn't seen a pair in a couple hundred years- and a dark gray glove on her left hand. I'd guess about sixteen, maybe seventeen. She stood and looked at us. She beckoned Jayfeather, and he, too, leaped and changed. Skyfeather-Skylar in human form, I guessed- spoke. Her voice was smooth. Not deep, but not high either. More of a middle toned voice. "I am Skyfeather, formerly of RiverClan, Skylar in this form. Who are you, and why have you brought us here? Tell me now, Pinkie, before I go cat and claw some of that pink skin of yours off." I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Oh Glob! You just got powned by a cat/girl dude!" Skylar glared at me, then looked startled. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Marshall Lee would it?" I gaped and nodded. She turned to Gummie and Fionna. "Then you'd be...Prince Gumball and Fionna! Oh my gods!" Cake stood. Skylar whipped around and let out a happy mew. "Cake!"

The mentioned cat looked confused. "Do we know you, sugar?" Skylar nodded. "You and Fionna do! I was around when you were babies! Cake, I'm your cousin! When your mom had you and found Fi, she called me to babysit, once she found out I was still alive!" Cake's eyes went big. "Sky-Sky?" she whispered tenantively. Skylar nodded. Cake yowled and leaped at her, wrapping her up like a...oh, you think of something. "Oh, Sky, we thought you were dead! Where were you? What happened?" Skylar purred. Yes, purred. "I got lost looking for Fi's bottle. She loved it, but when I managed to find it, a monster chased me off track. By the time Jay and I found each other again, we couldn't find the house! We ended up forgetting a lot of stuff, but we always remembered you guys!" She then pulled out a bottle from somewhere in space and handed it to Fionna. It was shaped like a cat. Cake's mom? Whatever it was, Fionna held it like it was a priceless treasure. She stared at it, then slipped it into her bag, conscious of us looking at her.

Cake released her newfound cousin and frowned. "Yo, PG, what's that beeping?" PG frowned, then his eyes widened. "My scanners have found a different dimension." PG, Cake, Sky, Jay, Fionna, and me raced over to the giant ass screen and stared at it as Gumbutt started typing. A pink castle that looked a lot like the Candy Kingdom showed up. A girl in pink and a boy with a bear hat stepped onto the terrace. "Hey, that looks like Gumbutt and Fionna." I said. Suddenly, something rumbled. Everyone ran to the terrace and screamed as a giant hole opened beneath Aaa.


	4. Chapter 4

FEC Doc.


	5. Chapter 5

FEC Doc.


	6. Chapter 6

FEC Doc.


End file.
